Way of the Blade
by TheHiddenAssassin
Summary: After failing to get Sasuke back, Naruto leaves the Elemental Countries. To Cantha. Now he returns, a cold assassin, only to be swept up in a plot that will lead him through age old hatreds, demons and the discovery of his dark heritage. Naruto/Guild Wars
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello again everybody! This story is a response to a challenge. (though I was thinking of writing it anyway) Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, but Junior year is a bitch. Okay then on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Guild Wars (but damn I wish I did).**

**Way of the Blade**

**Chapter 1 **

Two figures stood opposite of each other, in the battle ruined Valley of the End. One was covered in fiery red demon chakra, and had a feral appearance. The other looked something from a nightmare, with long hair and two, hand-like wings sprouting from his back.

The feral one growled menacingly.

"Sasuke!" he said in a guttural, unnatural voice. Sasuke gave a wicked smirk and created a Chidori. Naruto growled and formed a Rasengan, pumped with the demonic chakra and glowing a blood red. Both gennins launched themselves from at each other.

**Chidori!**

**Rasengan!**

The cries of the two lethal attacks rang across the valley and was soon covered up by the roar of energy. The two met and both attacks collided. A massive explosion ripped across the area, making it impossible to see either boy.

Finally the dust cleared, to show Sasuke standing over a bleeding Naruto. The Uchiha had a crazed grin on his face.

"I did it!" he panted. The tattoos of his curse mark began to recede back into the seal, until Sasuke was normal again. The raven-haired boy glanced down at his rival with a sick sense of satisfaction.

"Dobe." He spat and turned away from the body. He began to walking, heading to the Rice border. Orochimaru awaited. The one who could give him power to defeat his brother.

The valley was quiet, Naruto's body left broken and bleeding profusely by the riverbank. A strange silence hung over the valley, as if the battle between the two possessed teens had been a passing moment and life continued on normally.

The silence was broken by footsteps echoing around the valley, as a figure stepped into the wrecked valley. The man was wearing a grey hooded cloak with his face shrouded, and his body concealed. He stepped up to Naruto and bent down to examine him.

"How tragic." He said, his voice was soft, but hinted that he was a younger man. He stood and examined the surroundings. "Incredible." He breathed. "These two boys were exceptionally powerful." The man said. He had watched the fight between Naruto and Sasuke and was needless to say, quite impressed. "This country is truly startling, to produce such youth."

Suddenly a rasping cough jerked him from his thoughts and to the form of Naruto. The boy was alive!

The man knelt down quickly and examined the boy. "How?" he asked in disbelief. "That wound was fatal." And yet even as he watched, the wound was closing up. The man watched for a moment before placing his hands over the wound. "I'm no monk, but I still know some healing spells." He focused, and small runes appeared around the man's hand. A white glow eminated from the runes lasting for a brief moment before vanishing. When the man took his hands away, there was no trace of the Chidori's mark.

The man nodded, satisfied. "Now I need to.." he stopped and jumped out of the way and a kunai landed between him and Naruto.

Kakashi and Pakkun arrived to find a stranger standing over the wounded form of Naruto. Kakashi pulled out another kunai. "Who are you?" he growled. The man put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Whoa there, I was just helping this boy out. He took quite a beating." He said. Kakashi lowered the kunai, but remained on guard. "Again, who are you?"

"A simple wanderer. I was travelling the area and I came upon these two fighting-"

"You saw Sasuke?" Kakashi interrupted in an urgent tone. "Where is he?" He asked. The man paused for a moment in thought.

"I imagine far from here. He left after he used some sort of lighting attack on the this one here." He nodded towards Naruto. "Speaking of which, you might want to get him to a hospital. I healed his major wound, but he is still severely wounded."

Pakkun nodded. "He is right Kakashi. We need to hurry." The summon said. The man started slightly, not expecting the dog to actually talk.

'_Thought it was just a pet.' _

Kakashi was still grasping hold of the fact that Sasuke had actually used the technique that he had taught him on a fellow Leaf-nin. And a teammate! After a moment Kakashi nodded and scooped the gennin up and over his shoulder.

"Right, thank you for helping Naruto, but I must get back to Konoha." The man nodded.

"Of course. Actually I was headed there myself." He said casually. Kakashi looked at him strangely.

"Well, I suppose if you can keep up you can come along." He said. The man chuckled.

"Lead the way."

And so the small group headed back to Konoha, racing as fast as possible to get Naruto help.

* * *

Tsunade was in the hospital, having just finished treating Chouji and Neji. The team had been collected by medics hours ago, but had yet to find Naruto. Tsunade had to suppress her maternal instincts for the boy and work. Both Neji and Chouji were stable and the rest of the team was safe. The slug sannin could only worry about the saftey of her surgate son.

"It will be alright Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, walking up next to her mentor. Bother were in the main hospital lobby, as doctors and nurses hurried about them. The doors suddenly burst open and Kakashi came rushing in with Naruto in his arms.

"Hokage-sama! Naruto needs treatment fast!" he said, setting the boy down. Tsunade rushed over, an icy feeling of dread forming in her stomach.

"What happened?" he demanded and she ordered for a gurney. Kakashi looked drained.

"He caught up to Sasuke. They fought and Sasuke won." He said sadly. Tsunade sighed.

"Do you know where he is now?" she asked. The jounin shook his head.

"Probably already out of Fire Country and into Orochimaru's clutches." He said with defeat. Shizune rushed over with a few nurses and took Naruto, heading to the operating room.

Tsunade let them go. She would join the shortly. As much as she wanted to help Naruto, she was a kage first and foremost. She turned back to Kakashi and only then noticed the cloaked figure standing silently next to him.

"And who is this?" she asked. Kakashi turned to the man.

"Ah, this is….." the man took a step forward.

"I am known as Zenku. Zenku Ryuuken, Hokage-sama." He said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the strange name.

"And why are you here, Zenku-san" she asked. Kakashi stepped forward.

"I found him with Naruto, Tsunade-sama. Apparently he healed Naruto some." The white-haired jounin explained. Tsunade turned back to Zenku.

"Did you?" Zenku nodded.

"Yes, I did. I watched the two boys fight. Quite something." Zenku said, glancing around the office. Tsunade frowned.

"I am thankful to you for saving Naruto, Zenku-san, but I am curious as to where you are from?" she inquired. Zenku grimaced under his hood.

"With all due respect, I'd rather keep that to myself." He said. Tsunade frowned.

"I'm afraid that unless I know where your allegiances lie, I cannot let you stay in this village." She said sternly. Kakashi moved in front of the door. These situations could get messy. Zenku shook his head.

"I assure you Hokage-sama, my home is no threat to you, nor am I. I am just wandering around, hoping to have shelter here for a few days." He said evenly. A silence hung in the air as the kage and man stared at each other.

"Very well." Tsunade said finally. "But I will have ANBU surveillance on you so do not try anything." She said. Zenku merely nodded in agreement. The blond kage ran her hand through her hair, sighing for the millionth time that day.

"I need to go help Naruto. I want to speak more of this later in my office. Kakashi, help Zenku-san find a hotel and then get a mission report prepared." She ordered and left the two men in the lobby.

Kakashi turned to the traveler. "Well let's get you settled in then."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes weakly, then shut them again as light blinded him. He groaned and opened then again, taking stock of his surroundings.

'_White walls, white sheets, uncomfortable bed…..yep I'm in the hospital.' _He groaned again and sat up. He was alone in the room with some minor medical equipment set up. He could hear nurses rushing around outside. Nobody came to check up on him.

'_They're probably hoping I die from injury.' _He thought bitterly. He suppressed his dark thoughts and tried to recount the events in the valley. His eyes widened.

'_Sasuke!' _Naruto remembered the Uchiha fighting him, and apparently defeating him. '_I….couldn't bring him back. I couldn't keep my promise.' _He thought hopelessly. He jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of someone entering his room.

"Ooba-chan?" he asked weakly, as Tsunade walked into the room, clipboard in hand. She twitched in irritation at the boy's name for her, but it was quickly replaced with relief. He was alive. Her little brother was alive! She walked over and embraced him in a large hug.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." She said in a motherly tone. Naruto was gasping for breath, crushed by Tsunade's monstrous strength.

"B-baa-chan! Can't breathe!" he choked out. Tsunade quickly let go, muttering a quick apology. Then she noticed the downtrodden expression on his face. She frowned.

'_That fight must have gotten to him. From the sounds of it, Sasuke was like a brother to him.' _She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen…Naruto. It isn't your fault that Sasuke got away. I shouldn't have sent Gennin on a mission like that." She said, hoping to console the boy at least a little bit. Naruto looked up and Tsunade found herself staring into eyes that held far too much pain and loss for a teenage boy to possess. She flinched.

"It is my fault Baa-chan." He replied sullenly. "You gave me a mission and I failed. I failed to bring Sasuke back." He repeated the words, as if trying to somehow grasp the deeper meaning behind them. His teammate was gone. He had betrayed the village. He had betrayed Naruto. "May I leave now?"

Tsunade looked down at her chart, trying to hide her sad frown. "Yes. From the looks of things you have made a miraculous recovery. I guess we have the Kyuubi to explain that." She said, noting how Naruto flinched when she mentioned Kyuubi. "You may gather your items and leave." She said, turning to leave. "But I want a mission report in my office by Thursday." She said and left the small room.

Naruto sat alone for a few more minutes before sluggishly gathering his clothes and leaving.

On the way to his apartment, Naruto noticed the villagers glaring at him. That was nothing new, but their eyes held a new sort of emotion.

Accusation.

"There's the little bastard that made Uchiha-sama leave!"

"I bet he tried to kill him."

"Demon probably ran the Uchiha away."

Naruto tried to shut his ears to the whispers, but each remark cut him in a way no knife ever could. He dashed towards his apartment, past the villagers and their hatred.

Once he was safe inside his small abode, Naruto threw his belongings carelessly and crashed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for hours, as events replayed in his mind.

'_Sasuke…why' _

* * *

The next morning met Naruto in the same mood as the day before. The boy stared out his window glumly for a while before rising. He figured that, with a teammate gone there wouldn't be any missions for a while. So Naruto grabbed his gear, got dressed and headed out to train.

He passed through the village, trying to ignore the barbs, insults and hateful glares of the villagers. He would have been fine, had he not seen someone quite familiar.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked. The pink-ette was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a blank expression on her face. Naruto frowned.

"Look…Sakura. About Sasuke I-"

SLAP!

Naruto stood there for a moment, stunned by the force of the slap. Sakura was glaring at him now, a hand still outstretched.

"How dare you let Sasuke leave!" she yelled, drawing attention from passing people. Naruto raised his hands in defense.

"Sakura-chan I tried.."

"Don't call me that!" she screamed at him. "You promised me! You promised you would bring him back!" the girl said, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you Naruto! You never could do anything right you…you..Demon!" She slapped him once more and then ran off, crying pathetically. Naruto just stared at the space that she had occupied, barely aware of the world around him.

He could practically feel his heart shattering as he gingerly touched his stinging cheek. Her hatefull words echoed through his head over and over.

A villager walked ip to Naruto with a big scowl.

"Yeah demon!" he spat. "How dare you make Uchiha-sama leave!" he yelled. Villagers began to gather and Naruto didn't respond. People were surrounding him. The man from before stared at him with utter hatred.

"You drove away Uchiha-sam! You little bastard!" He yelled, and quickly punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto took the blow full on, gasping for breath. Someone threw a rock at the back of his head, making him topple over, bleeding.

That was all it took. The villagers swarmed on him and proceeded to beat the living hell out of the poor boy.

Naruto just let the pain come, barely staying conscious. He didn't care. The physical pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside.

Bones snapped and blood began to pour. The villagers were so engrossed with their work, that they didn't notice a new figure approach.

"And just what is going on here?" Zenku asked loudly. Everyone stopped and turned to him.

"We are just taking revenge on the demon brat!" one said. "If you want to join us go ahead."

Zenku cocked his head. "Really? I see no demon here." He said. To a normal person his tone was casual and lazy, but to a trained professional, there was murder in his voice.

A man scoffed. "Oh yeah? Demon-lover." He spat. "This boy is the Kyuubi in disguise. He butchered our families and friends!" the man shouted. Several shouts of hate punctuated the statement.

"I think you should leave. Now." Zenku warned.

"Go to hell." The others roared in agreement. Zenku sighed.

"Is that your final answer?" The man spat at him in response. "Very well. May Grenth have mercy on your souls."

Before anyone could question the odd statement, a villager at the edge of the crowd suddenly dropped dead. The others looked at the body in surprise. Then another dropped. Then another. The villagers looked back up to Zenku standing in a fighting stance, with two knives in his hands.

Both were covered in blood.

"H-how?" someone stuttered.

"Monster!" another shouted. Zenku just grinned and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of shadow. Then he was among them, dancing in between the bodies, killing instantly. Villagers dropped like flies. Many turned and ran in terror of this strange demon.

Zenku shadowstepped back to his original position, a grim smile look on his face. There was only a small group of villagers left, cowering in fear. Naruto seemed to be forgotten at the moment.

"Get the hell outa here." Zenku said darkly. The remaining villagers turned and fled. Zenku recognized the man who had addressed him among them. Faster than eyes could trace, Zenku drew a throwing knife and and threw it at the man, burying it in his skull.

Zenku stepped over the bodies until he reached the broken form of Naruto. Zenku winced at the wounds he saw on the boy.

"Poor kid." He muttered. He picked Naruto up carefully. He noted with surprise that someof the wounds were already healing.

'_Kid…you certainly are a strange one.' _The man thought as he carried the boy down the street, completely ignoring the shouts of horror as people discovered the dead bodies of the road.

"Strange ANBU didn't stop me…" he mused. Then suddenly five ANBU jumped down in front of him.

"Ah."

"Zenku Ryuuken. You are under arrest for the murder of civilians. Come with us to the Hokage. Resist and you will die." The lead one in a Cat mask said. Zenku sighed and nodded.

"But the boy comes with me." He said. The ANBU hesitated before nodding slowly. They grabbed Zenku by the arms and teleported the group to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Tsunade sat behide her desk, hand folded in front of her face. "Ryuuken-san" she began, her voice deadly calm. "You have quite a bit of explaining to do."

**AN:) Kick ass! Two updates in one night! WOO! Well once again, this is a response to a challenge I received. To be honest I had toyed with the idea of a Guild Wars/ over long before hand. Like it says, this is a crossover with Guild Wars Factions (though will prolly have elements of the other games included) **

**Be sure to check out my website! Has all my stories and much more! **

.

**Well all that's left is to say……REVIEW!!! **

**-TheHiddenAssassin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Second chapter time! Well I started playing Guild Wars again and was inspired to write this, so there ya go. Yeah…this was a long time coming. And just for a note..yes Zenku is based after my personal character in GW. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Guild Wars.**

**

* * *

  
**

Way of the Blade

Chapter 2

Naruto slowly began to awaken to the sound of raised voices. He could barely hear them, everything was muffled like he was under water. His vision swam as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

"..do you think…do that….village?" A demanding yet familiar female voice made Naruto blink. His vision went white as he tried to open his eyes, blinded by the sudden light.

"He….beaten. I…..him die." Another voice, this one strange. Naruto blinked and his vision slowly began to return. The light faded into shapes. He became aware that he was in an office. Naruto turned his head and tried to look around.

He was in the Hokage office..Apparently in the middle of a heated debate.

Tsunade was glaring at a strange hooded man, who was (though Naruto couldn't see his face) glaring right back. Naruto tried to sit up, but immediately slumped back down as a wave of pain hit him, sending the boy reeling. He fell back with a groan, drawing the attention of the room's other occupants.

"Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed, quickly running from her desk to the small couch where Naruto laid. She bent over him, face marred with concern. "How do you feel?"

"I..I'm fine obaa-san." Naruto muttered, trying to sit up again. Tsunade frowned but nodded.

"Your wounds are mostly healed already from the Kyu-" She stopped and glanced back at Zenku. "From your tenant. What can you remember?" She asked. Naruto's brow furrowed as he tried calling back the events. It hit him in an instant. The beating, Sakura….

"I..the villagers attacked me again…"

"Again?" The strange hooded man that Naruto noticed earlier cut in. "You mean this has happened before?" There was disbelief and a slight edge of anger in his voice. Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Obaa-san, who's this?"

Tsunade sighed and stood up, turning toward the man. "This is the man who saved you yesterday. I wanted to send you to the hospital, but he wouldn't allow it."

"What do you expect?" The man snorted. "He barely got out of the hospital the first time before he was attacked." The man turned and knelt down by Naruto. "My name is Zenku Ryuuken. A pleasure to see you again, Naruto." He said. Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"Again?" he asked. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Zenku-san here tended to a lot of your wounds after your fight with Sasuke. Before Kakashi found you." She explained. Naruto looked the man up and down, observing his rather outlandish appearance.

"Thanks." He said shortly, feeling too unsure of himself to say more. Zenku nodded.

"It was my pleasure. I saw the ending of your fight. Extraordinary." He said casually, though there was a searching gleam in his eyes. Tsunade frowned and stepped between the two. "Naruto, can you tell us exactly what happened? I want to hear it from you. Normally we would have sent the mob members to Ibiki for interrogation but this time that runs a bit of a problem." She glanced over at Zenku who didn't show any signs of remorse, though it was hard to see from his hood. And so Naruto explained how he had left the hospital, run into Sakura and the events that followed. By the end, Tsunade was beet-faced, and Zenku looked rather angry himself.

"By Dwayna, have these villagers no sense at all?" he muttered, drawing an odd glance from Naruto and Tsunade. The Hokage shook her head and walked over to her office door, peaking her head out.

"Shizune, I want Haruno Sakura in my office IMMEDIATELY!" she yelled and slammed the door shut. "Back to our discussion, Zeknu-san. You killed twenty civilians in a matter of seconds, if the report from ANBU is correct." She said. Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced over at Zenku, meeting the man's gaze.

"That sounds about right. I will not stand for the harassment of innocents, Hokage-sama. I watched the boy fight, and there is definitely something…unique about him. But I see no reason for him to simply be attacked in the street!"

Tsunade was about to retort when Zenku continued, "I am curious as to what exactly it is, that makes this boy so special." He said, making Naruto tense up. Tsuande fixed the man with a scowl.

"That is an S-ranked secret, punishable by death. Only Naruto has the right to tell you anything." Both looked at the boy expectantly. All throughout the interaction Naruto had remained mostly silent, head spinning from all the happenings around him. Tsunade's and Zenku's voices became muffled into the background as Naruto began thinking. He had been blamed for Sasuke's defection. Sakura hated him for failing to bring Sasuke back.

Sasuke…..

It was always about him! Everyone bowed down to the Uchiha, while Naruto was left to be despised. A feeling welled up inside the boy, one he had not truly felt for quite a long time.

Hatred.

At the villagers, at Konoha, at the Fourth who had condemned him to such a life. For the damned Kyuubi. For Team Seven who had always looked down on him. For Sakura….

Naruto stood suddenly, making Zenku and Tsunade paused and glance at the boy. "Naruto?" Tsunade said uncertainly. Naruto hung his head, eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Obaa-san.." he said, voice lacking its normal flamboyance. "I need to go clear my head. May I leave?" Tsunade stared at the boy in worry and anger. This last attack had been by far the worst, the Hokage knew. Not only was he blamed for the loss of one he saw as a brother, but had his heart completely shattered.

"Of course." The Hokage said softly. "If you need to talk…" She trailed off. Naruto nodded and headed for the office door.

"I'll probably be at Ichiraku's." he said and then left. The room was silent for a moment before Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. Zenku watched her for a moment before saying,

"That boy will need a good talking. You can hear it in his voice; he's broken." The man shook his head. "I still don't understand what would drive people to attack such a boy."

"Again, you will have to ask him yourself. And I doubt he would tell anyone, now more than ever." Tsunade retorted. She paced back to her desk and sat down heavily, massaging her temples. "But there is a more pressing issue at hand, Zenku-san. The fact still remains that you have murdered a good number of civilians right in Konoha's streets. Even if I pardoned you, which I see no reason to, the Council would not." She said. "I will not even go into the issue of your strange abilities. Only that you, are a complete stranger in these lands as you have said, and given no inclination as to where you are from. "

Zenka sighed and nodded. "I know, Hokage-sama. But I gave those people ample warning to stop, and they did not. Had it been YOUR ninja that had confronted the mob, would they have done any different?"

Tsunade stared at the man and nodded. "I suppose. But again, you give me no reason to pardon you other than the fact that you saved Naruto. I love the boy like a son, but as leader of this village I cannot show favoritism."

"I understand that."

"Then do explain WHY I should not have you killed." The Hokage glared at Zenku who, for his part, remained calm. He considered the question for a moment before sighing again.

"I had not planned to stay in Konoha for long. In fact I had not planned to stay in the Elemental Countries for long. Hokage-sama, I am..well more than a traveler. The land I am from has come across hard times in the wake of a terrible crisis. I was sent to explore new lands in hope of economic strengthening between our countries." He said. Tsunade's eyes widened considerably at this, and she leaned forward.

"Continue…"

"I traveled to Konoha because I had heard it was the most prosperous of the shinobi villages. My country is eager to establish communication and a mutual trade between ourselves and Konoha."

"Oh?" Tsunade remarked. "Is that all? Then why not send dignitaries? Surely it would be more suitable politically than well, not to be rude but, yourself." She said. Zenku shrugged, a little sheepishly.

"Truth be told I am little more than a messenger. But my status is more than qualified, I assure you. But now Hokage-sama, I ask you; will Konoha agree upon a trade agreement with my country, the Canthan Empire?"

Tsunade stood and began pacing. Zenku watched her, remaining silent, for the next five minutes. Finally the Hokage turned and faced him. "This is quite a change of situation. I would need to discuss this with not only the Council but the Fire Daimyo as well." She said. Zenku nodded.

"That is perfectly fine."

"Until then, you may go free, under constant ANBU surveillance. If the council votes against such an agreement, though I doubt it, then you will be banished from this village."

Zenku nodded again and turned to the door. "Agreed. Now then, by your leave, I think I will go get some food." Tsunade nodded wearily and waved him off, sitting back in her chair as the man exited the office. The Hokage groaned. As if this day could get any worse…

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's voice called from the door. "Sakura is here as you requested."

Tsunade groaned louder.

* * *

Ichiraku's Ramen was filled with the usual delicious sights and smells that Naruto had grown to adore over the years. But now, he had barely touched the one bowl of ramen sitting in front of him. The stand owner Teuchi gave him a concerned look. He knew about the attack, and didn't need to ask what the matter was. But it was still a worrying sight. Just then a second figure sat down at the bar, much to the man's surprise. Most people tended to steer clear of Ichiraku's when Naruto was around. "Welcome to Ichiraku's!" He called as warmly as he could muster. "What can I get you, sir?"

"A bowl of miso, please." Zenku said, sitting himself down on the stool next to Naruto, who didn't seem to notice him. Teuchi nodded and went into the back to begin preparing the meal.

"You know, you're going to burn a hole right through that food if you stare it too long." Zenku commented after a long minute. Naruto started looked up at him.

"Ah, you're Zenku right?" He asked. Zenku nodded.

"That's right." He said. "I heard that you eat here often." The boy nodded in confirmation and said,

"Yeah. I pretty much eat here every day." He said, finally eating some of his food, now that his reverie was broken. Zenku noticed a few glares being shot their way by passing villagers and sighed. He couldn't understand how this boy lived with it each day.

"Why do they hate at you?" he asked bluntly. He truly wanted to know, even if Tsunade had all but told him it wasn't his business. Naruto almost choked on his food from the abrupt question. When he had managed to swallow he thought for a moment, looking a bit pensive.

"I..well, it's a secret." He said finally. "Only the adults of this village know." He said. Zenku raised an eyebrow beneath his hood. That didn't really explain anything, but who was he to be pushy?

"I see…well you don't have to say if you do not want to." He replied. Naruto seemed grateful and went back to his food. After a few minutes, during which Ayame brought Zenku his own food, Naruto finally asked,

"When you, y'know, saved me before. I was wondering how you did it. Obaa-chan said you killed twenty people in seconds. Are you a ninja?" He asked curiously. Zenku shook his head.

"No, I'm no shinobi. Actually, I'm not from any of the Hidden Villages. My home country is north of Iwagakure." He said. Naruto's eyes widened at that. There were lands beyond the Elemental Countries? He had never stopped to consider that there might be. Now the blonde was fully interested in his mysterious savior.

"You're not? Where are you from? Can everyone from your home do what you did? And what exactly did you do anyway?" The questions rushed out almost as fast as Naruto could think them. A bit of his old hyper self broke through his dreary face. Zenku chuckled at the boy's curiosity.

"Slow down. To answer your questions, I'm from a land called Cantha." He said. "And yes there are quite a few people who can do what I do, and more." He said. Naruto took a moment to process that and then asked,

"Can you show me?"

Zenku looked hesitant for a moment. Aw heck, what was the harm? This kid needed something to take his mind off his troubles anyway. Zenku nodded a 'yes'.

* * *

The two finished their meals quickly, and Naruto showed him to Training ground Seven, his usual team training spot. Standing in the clearing, Zenku looked around at the wooden posts and nodded. "That will work." He said. He reached up and pulled off his cloak, for the first time actually revealing himself. Zenku was clad in the strangest, and in Naruto's opinion, the coolest looking armor he had ever seen. It was a form-fitting armor, painted black with golden trim. Hooked blades ran along the forearms and the legs of the armor. Naruto could see a great deal of knives tucked in various places on Zenku's person. His face was covered in a black mask that reminded Naruto of Kakashi. "Now then," Zenku said, stretching lightly. "Watch closely."

Almost before Naruto could blink, Zenku disappeared in a burst of dark smoke. He reappeared among the training dummies, his arms a whirlwind of movement as the man struck with his twin daggers. The two nearest dummies splintered and shredded under the assault. Zenku disappeared in another flash and was suddenly in midair, above the targets. He hurled a flurry of knives at the posts, each one hitting its mark with a loud '_thunk'_. Before Zenku hit the ground he once again disappeared, reappearing in the spot where he had began, next to Naruto. The boy was staring at him wide-eyed.

"How..how did you do that? Was that some type of _shushnin_?" the blonde asked. Zenku shook his head.

"Magic." He said simply. Naruto stared at him disbelievingly. "It's a lot like chakra actually, but instead of using the body's inner energy, magic comes from all around us." Zenku explained, seeing the skeptical look. "It's really complicated, and I doubt I could explain it all to you." He said. Naruto nodded slowly.

"So…everyone from your land can do that sort of thing?" He asked.

"Some. But there are different ways people use magic. There is elemental magic, necromancy, illusion magic, spirit summoning magic, and much more." Zenku explained. Naruto tried to think about all the things he was saying, but it was all a lot to take in.

"What about the stuff you just used?" He asked.

"I use teleportation magic, allowing me to appear wherever I wish." Zenku said. "I'm an assassin." If Naruto's eyes could get any wider, they surely did then. An assassin? What did that mean? Why was he here in Konoha? Naruto tensed. Zenku chuckled, holding up a placating hand. "Assassin is the name of my class. The different skills magic users utilize is classified into different classes." He explained. "Just because I'm an assassin doesn't mean I'm here to kill anyone." _'Though I do plenty of that.' _Zenku silently thought. The two stood in silence for a while, before Naruto finally spoke.

"Hey, you were wondering why the adults here hate me right?" He asked. Zenku blinked.

"Well, yes. But it's quite alright if you don't want to tell me that."

"No, it's fine. You told me something about yourself, it's only fair I do the same. Besides, I get the feeling you won't care as much as everyone here." Naruto said with a weak grin. Zenku nodded. And so Naruto told him everything. About how the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked, how the Yondaime had given his life to seal it within Naruto, and how Naruto had grown up bearing the burden of being a Jinchurriki. Zenku listened quietly, and when Naruto was finished, simply said,

"Interesting."

"You…you don't think I'm a monster, do you?" Naruto asked, almost fearfully. Zenku shook his head.

"I have fought monsters and demons and even worse, and I can definitely say, you are no monster Naruto." He said sternly. Naruto gave him a look that was a mixture of relief and happiness. Zenku mentally winced. Just how much had this boy been abused? If the attack earlier was any indication, then it had to be bad. A part of Zenku was suddenly angry at this ignorant village. A thought suddenly struck him and he hummed thoughtfully. "Naruto, would you like to hear about my home?" the assassin asked. Naruto blinked in surprise, but nodded eagerly.

"Sure!" he said, a bit of his sunny personality peaking through. Zenku nodded and began telling his tale; a world of heroes, and monsters of all shapes and sizes. The massive cities of Cantha, the wonders of the Jade Sea and the Stone Forests. Of dragons and magic. The culture and wonders of the Dragon Empire. Naruto listened with awe the entire time, and when Zenku finished, Naruto stared at him in a new light.

"That..that sounds awesome!" He exclaimed. Zenku chuckled.

"It is. It's also very dangerous, but yes, a truly amazing place." He said, trailing off. He looked away for a second before snapping his gaze back to Naruto. "Naruto…do you know why I'm telling you all this?" he asked. The boy shook his head. "Do you truly like this village, Naruto?" He asked a second question, making the boy freeze. If he had been asked that at any point before the Sasuke Retrieval mission, he would have answered with a prompt and loud 'yes!'. But His latest assault had opened the boy's eyes to a great deal, and he hesitated. "I'm asking you this," Zenku said, "Because….I'd like for you to come back to Cantha with me."

It was dead quiet in the training field as Naruto stared at Zenku in surprise. He…wanted to take Naruto from Konoha? He was surprised to find that he was actually considering the idea. What did he actually have in this village? Certainly not the love of the villagers or ninja. There were none of the Rookie Nine that he really considered to be a true friend, not after Sasuke left. And Sakura….

His heart clenched. He thought about Teichu and Ayame Ichiraku. About Tsunade and Shizame, and Jirayha and Kakashi and Iruka-sensei. They were all his precious people. He didn't want to leave them. But at the same time, he longed for a life free of this village. And Cantah sounded like a truly amazing place.

"Well, Naruto? Would you like to come with me?" Zenku asked softly. Naruto looked up at the man and held his gave for a moment before softly saying,

"Yes."

* * *

**An:) Well that's it for this chapter! Yeah, it's been quite a while, but I think I'm actually getting some free time to write again (at least a little). I thought I'd go ahead and update this story. **

**Note: Zenku's armor is Elite Kurzick Assassin armor. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review on your way out! Also, before I go, I'd like to recommend a story: Among the Shadows, by Vuurdmeister. Check it out, it's quite good. **

**Till next time, **

**TheHiddenAssassin signing off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! **

**I suppose I could write a disclaimer….but I won't…..**

**

* * *

**

Way of the Blade

Chapter 3

A loud bang rang throughout the office as Tsunade slammed her fists down on her desk. "Absolutely not!" She all but yelled, standing sharply. Zenku kept his expression neutral. He had predicted a reaction like this. Naruto wasn't so silent.

"It's my choice Baa-chan!" He yelled right back at the kage. "I want to leave!"

"I won't allow it!" The blond kage said sharply. "Damn it, there are so many reasons why I can't allow that, I don't know where to start."

"None of those based on personal bias or preference, I assume." Zenku spoke, raising an eyebrow. Tsunade glared at the man.

"Stay out of this! This is your fault in the first place." Her mind was racing with all the things she wanted to do with that damn foreigner. Most of them violent. Zenku just sighed.

"Why not? Why can't I leave? I would have thought that most of this damn village would jump for joy to see me gone." Naruto spat, scowling. Tsunade blinked in surprise. There was so much bitterness there. Anger she had never seen in the boy before. Though she could hardly blame him. She sighed heavily and sat back down, rubbing her temples. She really didn't need this. Sakura had just spent the last half an hour in her office griping and yelling about how much of a monster Naruto was for hurting her 'Sasuke-kun' and how unfair it was that she was being punished. Tsunade had wanted to deck the girl then and there. At least, she wanted to drop her from tutelage; but medic-nin as talented as Sakura were hard to come by and practically speaking, she couldn't give the girl up. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Okay, brat. Listen up. One, you're a jinchurriki. Excuse the bluntness, but that bares a lot of weight. Do you know how many people out there would want to get their hands on you? I couldn't protect you." She didn't mention Akatsuki. That would be a last resort. Naruto snorted.

"I doubt I could be any less protected out there than in here. In case you didn't notice, I was beaten kinda bad not too long ago." Tsunade winced. Okay, fair enough.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean we can just let you walk away. What about people in this Canthan Empire? How do I know you would be safe there? We have no intel on what these people are like." She glanced at Zenku who shrugged.

"Hokage-sama, if I may," The man spoke up. "Naruto would be perfectly safe with me. My home is one of the safest places in all of Cantha, not to mention that I myself hold a bit of importance in Canthan society, based on power alone. Not to brag. I can assure you that Naruto would be well looked after." He explained. Tsunade fixed him with a glare.

"That requires a great deal of trust on my part, Ryuuken-san." She said flatly.

"Indeed it does." He met her gaze evenly. Tsunade looked back at Naruto, who was still glaring at her defiantly.

"Putting that aside for the moment, I cannot let you go for the simple reason that you are a shinobi of Konoha, Naruto."

"Why?"

"Why?" Tsunade snorted. "Because you'd be considered a missing-nin. Shinobi can't simply leave their assignments. It's as much an abandonment of duty as a security risk."

"Then I quit." The statement made Tsunade freeze. She stared at Naruto who, for his part, tried to look more confident in his decision than he felt. "I….I resign as a shinobi of Konoha, Hokage-sama." He said again, gaining a bit more confidence. Tsunade stared at him, dumbfounded. Never in a million years did she ever expect to hear those words out of Uzumaki Naruto.

"But, Naruto…what about your dream?" She all but whispered. "About being Hokage?" It was all the boy aimed to be. Everything he did was to protect this place, and become Hokage. To discard it so easily… was he really the same boy she knew and loved?

"Let's face it, Obaa-chan. Do you really think this village will let me, the demon, become Hokage? " He asked in contempt. His eyes hardened. "I tried, I really did. I thought maybe I could get them to realize me for Uzumaki Naruto, not the Kyuubi. But I realize now that it won't happen. People are far too short-sighted and foolish."

She stared at him for a moment, neither speaking. She stared into his eyes, shocked at the depth of pain and anger there was in them. No, she decided. This was not the same boy. He was changed. Broken. _'Oh Naruto. What have they done to you?' _

She had once heard, from Jirayah as it was, that for a jinchurriki to truly live, it had to be filled with love. History had proven that humans hated and feared what they did not understand, and jinchurriki were often neglected and driven to darkness. Sabaku no Gaara was a very recent example of this chain of tragedy. A boy who was shown nothing but hatred, and in turn had become what people made him. And now, Naruto was walking the same path. Tsunade could not bare to see it happen.

'Very well." She said quietly, hoping she sounded much stronger than she felt. It was doubtful. "Shizune!" She called outside. "Please come here." The assistant was in the room immediately, and paused at the door, sensing the atmosphere of the room.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She asked, giving the woman a confused look. Tsunade _really _needed a drink right now.

"Let it be known in records that on this day, Uzumaki Naruto officially resigns from active shinobi duty, and further service from Konohagakure no Sato." She said. Shizuna gaped at her, and then looked sharply at Naruto, who nodded wearily. The woman choked down a protest and nodded.

'So noted." She said shakily. "I'll record it immidatly." She turned and walked out the door, sparing Naruto a last, unreadable look before exiting. Tsunade sighed.

"Before you ask," The kage said, as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, "Yes. I grant you permission to leave Konoha, Naruto."

Hope leapt on Naruto's face, and he smiled; not his usual, goofy and boisterous grin, but a small truly happy smile. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." He said.

"Call me Baa-chan, you stupid brat." Tsunade said, smiling sadly, tears threatening to spill over. He gazed her warmly.

"Of course, Baa-chan. Thank you so much." He paused, glancing at the silent Zenku. "I, ah, guess I should go pack…" he trailed off. Tsunade sighed yet again and waved him off.

"Go. And Naruto, good luck. Find a go d life for yourself."

"Of course." He flashed her a familiar smile, and slipped out the door. Tsunadegazed sadly at the space where the boy had stood for a long moment before she sank back into her chair, leveling a glare at Zenku Ryuuken.

"I should hate you for this, Ryuuken-san." She said. Her voice held nothing but exhaustion. "But, I want to see him happy. Give him a good life, Ryuuken-san. Please."

"You have my word, Hokage-sama." Zenku said softly, bowing. "I will always look out for him." Tsunade couldn't quite bring herself to nod.

"Thank you." She said no more, so Zenku took that as his cue to leave. He turned and strode for the door, pausing just as he stepped one foot out.

"I do hope that our nations can cooperate together in the future, Hokage-sama." He said. Tsunade didn't answer. Zenku left.

* * *

Two hours later, in the dead of night, Zenku and Naruto met again at Konoha's northern gate. There was no one to see them off; Naruto didn't want anyone to know he had left until he was already long gone. He would miss a few people, but he wanted to cut all ties with the village that had driven him to this. On that night, Naruto Uzumaki left Konohagakure no Sato, with intention to return.

* * *

They traveled hard for two days, making their way towards the northern border of Fire Country. Naruto remained uncharacteristically silent for most of that time, thinking back on his life in his old home. He quietly berated himself for his actions of past, all the foolish and downright stupid things he had done, just for the sole reason of gaining attention from that village. _'I was a fool.' _He thought glumly.

On the third day, as they camped on the border, Zenku finally began Naruto's training.

Naruto, who had been thinking silently, jumped slightly as two objects landed in his lap. Zenku stood over him, gazing down with his arms crossed. "Pick those up, and follow me." He instructed. Naruto stood and did as ordered. He looked at the items in his hands curiously. They were daggers, slightly larger than the average kunai, and had straighter edges.

Naruto followed his mysterious savior a little ways into the woods, into a small clearing. Zenku nodded at the daggers. "And now Naruto, you will begin to learn." He said. "You saw the way I moved and killed in Konoha. That was but a small fraction of what an Assassin can accomplish. Your studies will be more in depth and technical when we reach Cantha, but for now I will explain to you the basics." He reached into his cloak and withdrew a pair of daggers. They were pitch black, made from some strange metal that Naruto couldn't identify. Hooked and serrated, Naruto had no doubt they had seen innumerous battles and bloodshed. "An Assassin's daggers are his weapon of choice. The very definition of his profession. Quick, efficient and easy to use when trained properly." Zenku lectured.

Naruto looked down at his blades, frowning slightly. Compared to Zenku's weapons, his own didn't look like much. Zenku seemed to read his mind, saying, "For now, you will use those training daggers. When I see fit, you can have a true pair of your own. But this will do for now. "

"Zenku-sensei, if I may," Naruto asked, "Where did you get yours?"

Zenku stared at his own weapons fondly for a moment. "From an old historian in a land far across the sea. But no more questions until later. For now, I want to see your form."

Naruto slipped into a simple guarded stance, holding his knives in a typical reverse grip. Zenku hummed and walked over, adjusting Naruto's arms a bit into a closer stance. "It helps that you were already a shinobi beforehand. It makes teaching the basics a great deal easier." He frowned in contemplation. "We might be able to even squeeze a few years of training into months. But know this,: He reached down and took Naruto's daggers, flipping them upright and placing them back in the boy's hands. "Always hold your weapon like this. A reverse grip is a good way to surprise an enemy, or strike at an enemy behind you. But never for an all out fight. Your weapons need to be ready to strike quickly and cleanly. Move as a shadow, unseen and unheard. In time you will learn to pass through the shadows at will. Bow let me see your stance again."

So it went, their routine as they traveled. During the day they would slowly head further north, through Rice Country and Rock Country until they reached the northern border. In the evenings after making camp, Zenku would train Naruto in the ways of the Canthan Assassin. During dinner he would explain the ways of the outside world. Of the history of Cantha, its people, its problems and anything that Naruto asked him about. Zenku was glad to see the boy start to rise out of his grim funk as they traveled on. Naruto seemed to be very excited to see Cantha the more Zenku told him.

* * *

-Four weeks later, Northern border of the Land of Rice-

Naruto and Zenku stood opposite of each other, neither making any movement. Naruto clutched his daggers in a well practiced, grip. Over the weeks they had become almost as much a part of him as his hands. Considering that they were in his hands a lot of that time.

Zenku moved, surging froth with a slash of his right dagger. Naruto blocked, and the clearing echoes with the loud _TANG_ of clashing blades. Naruto brought his other dagger up to strike, and was met with a quick block, followed by a vicious slash. The battle was a whirlwind of steel and movement as both combatants danced through movements. Naruto was improving daily, and could probably hold his own in a fight against any genin or chuunin he fought. But against Zenku, he was barely able to keep up, straining to block, never able to hit the elusive master.

After ten minutes of fighting, Naruto finally landed a hit; a small slash that gouged the armor of Zenku's right arm. The Assassin paused, glancing at the scratch for a moment. He nodded and then, without warning, swept Naruto's feet out from under him and pinned him there with both blades at his throat. The suddenness of the action startled the blond boy, and he realized with belated shock that the Assassin had been going easy on him. "You're definitely improving." Zenku said, helping his student to his feet. "Your grasp of basic knife play is excellent, and it's only a matter of time before shadow-movement makes you into a competent Assassin." He said with a hint of pride. Naruto's chest swelled with pride at the compliment.

"You can now hold your own against a newly inducted trainee." The air left him with a whoosh. He was only good enough to fight a beginner? After all that work? Zenku saw the expression on Naruto's face and shook his head. "The art of the Assassin, like any profession, takes years of training to master. Besides, you have learned in weeks what many trainees do lot learn for months, possibly even years. Your level of learning ability is truly remarkable." Naruto blushed at the praise, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks. But it's still a little frustrating to know I've barely started."

"It will pass. I am confident that you will make an excellent Assassin in the years to come, Naruto. We usually don't even accept trainees into the Monastery until they are sixteen years old. You are a special case." The Canthan assassin explained s the two of them headed back to camp. Naruto smiled at that. Zenku had explained to him of the workings and ways of the Shing Jae Monastery, where Zenku himself had come from.

Naruto had inquired as to what exactly Zenku did at the famed Monastery, but his only reply was, "You will find out once we get there." Which only doubled Naruto's anticipation and impatience to arrive.

* * *

Sneaking through Rice Country had been an..interesting task to say the least. At first, Naruto was against sneaking through Orochimaru's territory, until Zenku offered him the choice. "It's either that or Rock Country." The Assassin had said. "And trust me, I visited the place on the way through the Elemental Countries. They really hate Konoha-nin, retired or otherwise. Besides, if what you've told me is true, this Orochimaru fellow is too busy drooling over his new boy-toy to worry about two random travelers." Naruto conceded the point, and two managed to sneak through the country with little difficulty. Soon they were out of the Elemental Nations, and on their way to the land of Cantha.

As the days passed, and they traveled further, Naruto noticed a subtle change in the way the land looked. It was a great deal wilder here, in the borderlands between the Elemental Nations and Cantha. But on the third day of traveling in the strange territory, Naruto saw something truly odd.

He stared at a cluster of trees to his right, not really believing his eyes. "Are they…is that….?"

"Completely petrified." Zenku said with a nod. And sure enough, it was true. The entire forest, beginning almost in a solid wall of foliage was pure stone. The trees, the plants, everything was made of stone. "We're at the very southern tip of the Echovold Forest, a land made entirely of stone." The man concluded. "Which means we are getting very close."

"How?" Naruto asked in wonder, eyeing the anomaly of nature.

"I have told you briefly of the struggle between Cantha and the man known as Shiro Tagatchi." Zenku said, grimacing as he said the word. "When he was finally struck down, his death throes physically altered Cantha, turning the Forest into stone, and the sea into the Jade Sea. This event was nown as the Jade Wind." The man explained. Naruto frowned.

"Was this man really that powerful?"

"Oh yes." Zenku's eyes grew distant, as if reliving some painful memory. "Terrifyingly powerful." He murmured. He shook off his thoughts and continued walking. "Come. I estimate we will reach the city within the day. From there, we might be able to catch a boat directly to Shing Jae."

Naruto followed his master, casting a final glance at the petrified forest. Shiro Tagatchi….the name, for some reason, made him shiver. What man could possibly hold enough power to physically alter a nation? One thing was certain, Naruto planned to learn more of the subject.

It was near the end of the day that Naruto first saw his first glimpse of The Dragon Empire. He and Zenku stood, staring at the wall of urbanization that stood before them. Naruto was amazed. He for as far as he could see was nothing but buildings, walkways, bazaars and ports. It was by far the largest city Naruto had ever seen in his life.

"And this is just the barest tip." Zenku said, once again somehow knowing what Naruto was thinking. "This city runs all the way up to Cantha's northern tip. It's literally a city the size of a country." The thought made Naruto feel small and insignificant. A city? An entire city the size of a country? Impossible! "Of course, Cantha is divied into three main factions; the Dragon Empire, which you see before you, the Luxon nomads, of the Jade Sea, and the Kurzick houses of the Echovold Forest. But come, we should go ahead in. We're finally here. Welcome to Cantha, Naruto."

Naruto stared out across the city, bathed in the fading light of twilight as the sun set over tall buildings. It was strange, alien and almost impossible to even comprehend. But it was now home. His home.

Naruto walked forward, towards the cityscape, and took his first step into the Dragon Empire, and into Cantha.

* * *

**AN:) Here ya go folks, I finally got Naruto in Cantha! Now the real story begins. Yeah, it's been a little while since my last update…and honestly I'm not sure when my next one will be…but fear not! For it will come! Until then, my dear readers, enjoy! **


End file.
